


Worst Kept Secret

by Bex90



Category: Shameless US - Fandom, gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Defence Attorney!Mickey, Established Relationship, Federal Angent!Ian, M/M, Married Couple, SVU inspired AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bex90/pseuds/Bex90
Summary: Based on the following two prompts Mickey’s a DA and Ian’s an agent and they’ve been secretly dating for years.&Mickey is a district attorney and Ian is a federal agent who is assigned to protect him while he’s dealing with a case involving organized crime. But they are secretly married and don’t want anyone to find out about their intimate relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I received the first prompt ages ago, started writing it but then somehow forgot about it. Then I received the second prompt and it reminded me of the first. So I decided to use what I'd already started.

The shrill sound of a cell phone echoed through the small bedroom, causing the pair in the bed to groan in annoyance.   
“Leave it” Mickey whined, pulling himself on top of Ian in attempt to keep the redhead in bed.  
“Mick, it’s gonna be work” Ian chuckled. He effortlessly rolled them, batting Mickey off as he reached for his phone.   
“Hello?” Ian put the phone between his ear and shoulder as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Mickey wasted no time to crawl up behind him and trail small kisses from his shoulders to his tailbone. Ian bit his lip as Mickey’s hardness rubbed up against his back and tried to focus on his boss’s voice.   
“Yeah, ok. I’ll be in in twenty” Ian sighed as he threw his phone back on the nightstand and turned to Mickey. “You’re going to be the death of me”   
A high pitched squeal escaped Mickey’s mouth as Ian spun around and threw him back into the mattress. Ian stalked up the length of Mickey’s body, nipping at his skin as he went. Mickey reached up and kneaded Ian’s nipples between his fingers, causing the redhead to convulse above him.   
“And what are you going to do about it?” Mickey teased with an unholy grin.   
“Right now, nothing. I need to go into the office” Ian jumped off the bed and stared down at Mickey who was still trying to seduce him back into bed.   
“Seriously, you’re gonna leave me like this?” Mickey made his point by stretching his legs open and fingering his hole. He threw his head back and moaned.  
“Fucking hell” Ian muttered, eyes widening as he watched his boyfriend. Ian’s phone buzzed again, forcing his attention away from Mickey. “You’re gonna have to get yourself off. I really need to go”

~~~~~

Ian walked into the office and straight into a flurry of activity.   
“Oh, so nice of you to join us Gallagher” his boss said as he gave his agent the once over, clearly unimpressed at Ian’s dishevelled appearance.   
“I was…busy” Ian pulled at his crinkled shirt, tucking it into his pants.   
“You get the point of on call, don’t you?” Another agent said as he came into the office with a pile of papers in his arms.   
“Fuck off Peters” Ian sneered, flipping his middle finger up at the man. 

Even though Ian wasn’t a newbie, he was the youngest agent in the prescient by a good margin and was often treated like a newbie. He’d been working at the Philly PD for almost four years as a special agent in the gang crime department. It wasn’t always the easiest job but seeing a criminal get a decent sentence was one of the best highs Ian had ever found. He was making a difference and that’s all he ever wanted to do. 

“Alright, gather round people. We’ve got another case…” 

Ian didn’t hear much more of what his boss was because he got distracted by a new arrival. Mickey Milkovich walked into the office like he owned the place. Some might say he did. He was the best district attorney in Philadelphia. Mickey and Ian’s eyes locked and Ian bit at his lip as he watched Mickey moved across the floor, trying not to remember the sight of the older man spread out in their bed barely two hours earlier. 

“Gallagher, are you paying attention?”   
Ian’s face reddened as he looked back to his boss and colleagues who were all staring at him impatiently. Ok, so maybe the way they treated him was somewhat called for. 

It wasn’t long after Ian left that Mickey got a call. He knew would, so he was already showered and dressed by the time his phone rang.   
He got to the office as the agents were being briefed and he could tell Ian was not paying attention. Ian’s eyes burnt a hole in the back of Mickey’s head as he made a beeline for his desk.  
“Gallagher’s staring again” a singsong voice greeted Mickey as he threw himself in his chair. “Kid’s got it bad”  
“Do you ever get sick of spouting so much bullshit, Lou?” Mickey snapped at his colleague as he booted up his computer.   
“S’not bullshit, just an observation I seem to be making a lot lately” Lou replied with a smirk.   
“Shut the fuck up and tell me what we’re dealing with” Mickey ordered but he couldn’t help stealing a glance at Ian who was now engrossed in his team briefing. 

~~~~~

“How the fuck did this happen?” Mickey grumbled as he and Ian entered the elevator together.   
“They think you need protection, I volunteered” Ian shrugged as he assumed the bodyguard position he’d been taught. Stand behind the one he’s protecting and be alert to everything that’s going on around them both. He didn’t want the fact that it was is husband he was protecting to be a distraction. But Mickey seemed to be stuck on the fact.   
“Why the fuck did you volunteer?” Mickey hit the emergency break and the elevator came to a halt. Ian sighed and relaxed his posture. “I know how to handle you”  
“What the fuck are you talking about?!” Mickey spluttered. “No-one needs to handle me!”  
“This is exactly what they’re talking about Mick” Ian said calmly. “You get wound up when you’re on a case and tend to lash out. I know you, that’s why I volunteered”   
Mickey deflated. It wasn’t like Ian was lying. He’d been put on notice more than once over the years due to his behaviour both at the prescient and in court.   
“So you’re babysitting me” Mickey stated, leaning back on the elevator wall to get a good look at his husband and damn did he look good. Ian wore the hell out of the perfectly tailored suit.   
“No. These gang members we’re taking to trial are part of the same gang we took down last year. They’ve already made threats on your life so here we are” Ian explained. He wanted to be nothing but professional but this was his husband he was assigned to protect. He tried to school his features into an expression of indifference but of course Mickey saw straight through it. Mickey always did.   
“Hey, it’s gonna be ok” Mickey stepped forward and caged Ian in the corner.   
“How do you know, Mick? These guys are dangerous” Ian’s voice betrayed him, cracking as he spoke.   
“I have the best protection out there” Mickey replied as he gripped Ian’s lapels and pulled him into a deep, reassuring kiss. 

~~~~~

Ian was on high alert. He’d been on Mickey’s protection detail for three weeks now and beyond a few suspect phone calls nothing had happened. But today was the first day of the trial and Mickey’s security had been beefed up. Instead of just Ian, there was another three agents stationed nearby. 

“Hey, look at me” Mickey whispered. They sat in the back of a black car that was taking them to the courthouse. Ian glanced over at the driver but sighed with relief when he saw the blacked out and soundproof partition was up. He turned his entire body to face his husband.   
“I’m gonna in to that court room, state the case and put these guys away for life ok? Then we’ll go home and you’ll fuck me so hard into the mattress I won’t be able to walk properly tomorrow” Mickey knew exactly what to say when Ian’s anxiety threatened to take over.   
Ian chuckled and wiped at his eyes. “Yeah, let’s make that happen” 

Twenty minutes later the car turned into an alley and headed down into a basement carpark. Ian listened to the chatter in his earpiece before allowing Mickey to unlock the car door and head for the nearest elevator. What happened next happened so fast nobody saw it coming. 

Ian’s leather clad feet had barely hit the concrete floor when gunshots echoed deafeningly through the carpark. He’d lost sight of Mickey as they both ducked on opposite sides of the car.   
“Gunshots fired in carpark!” Ian yelled into his hidden speaker. “Need backup immediately!”  
As suddenly as it started, it was over with a squeal of tires. Ian stayed crouched as he made his way around the car. The sight that greeted him made his heart drop and seized his throat. 

Mickey was laying on the concrete with his head in the driver’s lap. A large pool of blood surrounded them both. Mickey was pale and barely conscious as the driver held a bloody hand over his stomach.   
“No no no no no no no” Ian muttered as he dropped to his knees beside Mickey, pulling him onto his own lap. “You’re gonna be ok Mick” his husband was all Ian could focus on, nothing else mattered, least of all the driver who had backed away and pulled out his phone to call 911. 

Mickey’s eyes fluttered open as he stared up at Ian. He was in a lot of pain and knew he’d already lost a lot of blood. It wasn’t looking good. But being in Ian’s arms helped. Being with Ian always helped. He tried to speak but the words got stuck in his throat. It wasn’t meant to end like this. They were both still so young and had so much still to do. Mickey didn’t want to leave Ian yet. They’d been talking about adoption. Mickey had plans to surprise Ian with a golden lab puppy in a few weeks. He wanted to watch Ian go grey. But it was getting harder to hold on, everything was slipping and there was a light in the corner of his eye that seemed to be getting brighter by the second. 

“Please stay with me Mick, I can’t do this without you” Ian sobbed as he gripped Mickey’s form tightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Mickey survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second part of the prompt.

Ian didn’t know how he got to the hospital. All he knew was he was holding tightly onto Mickey as people descended on them. Questions were thrown at him but all he could focus on was his unconscious husband. Someone knelt beside him and tried to pry Mickey from his arms but it made Ian sob and hold on harder. But then stronger arms managed to pull Ian away and Mickey was loaded onto a gurney and wheeled into the back of an ambulance. Before the ambulance could drive away Ian collapsed with grief. 

Mickey blinked his eyes open squinting at the harsh brightness of the lights above him. There was a steady beating somewhere above him. Where the fuck was he? What happened? More importantly, where the fuck was Ian? Mickey groaned in pain as he tried to sit up.   
“Careful there Mickey, you’ll pop your stitches” A familiar voice said. Mickey turned his head to see his colleague, Lou sitting in a chair at the side of the bed.   
“What the fuck happened?” Mickey croaked.   
“You got shot” Lou explained. “You lost a lot of blood but they patched you up and you’ll be fine”   
“Where’s Gallagher?” Mickey asked. “He ok?”  
“About that, Mickey” Lou paused as he dug around in his pocket. He produced a cut silver band and held it out to Mickey. “You wanna explain why they gave me this?”  
Mickey sighed. He hadn’t even realised they’d cut off his wedding ring. Looking at his left hand, Mickey felt sick. It wasn’t right. That ring should be on his finger.   
“I’m married” Mickey stated, taking the ring from Lou. It was too loose on his finger.   
“I gathered that. To who?” Lou pressed.   
Mickey scrubbed a hand down his face. This was he was afraid of. He wasn’t ready for his colleagues to find out about him and Ian. He didn’t want is relationship to affect his work life and up until now, it hadn’t. “Gallagher”   
“Ha! So, I was right, he does have a crush on you!” Lou exclaimed. “Why didn’t you ever say anything?”   
Mickey shrugged, a small smile playing on his lips. “Didn’t want it to affect our jobs. Isn’t there a rule about getting together with co-workers?”  
Lou chuckled. “You’re the best DA this prescient has seen in years and Ian’s a damn good agent. You’re both allowed to have a life”   
There was silence between them as Mickey digested the information. Lou was right, they were allowed to have a life.   
“Hey Lou, can you do me a favour?” Mickey asked. Lou nodded. “Can you find my husband?”  
“Sure thing. I’ll let the nurses know you’re awake too” Lou smiled as he stood up and wandered from the room. 

~~~~~

When Ian opened his eyes he was alone in what sounded like a bustling ER. The curtains were drawn around his bed but he could hear a lot of noise beyond them. He sat up and stretched out his long limbs. Why was he in hospital? He didn’t feel sick. He had no bandages he could see and nothing felt sore. Then it hit him. Mickey. Mickey had been shot. Fuck. There’d been so much blood.   
“Good to see you awake, Ian” A nurse wearing green scrubs pulled the curtain aside and stepped into his cubicle. “Feeling better?”  
“Yeah. Can I get out of here so I can find my husband?” Ian was already swinging his legs over the side of the bed as he spoke.   
“Let me just take your blood pressure and I’ll find out for you” the nurse didn’t give him much option. She put her clipboard on the bed and pulled the blood pressure cuff off it’s hook. Ian sighed and held out his arm so she could wrap the material above his elbow. “Ok, that looks good. Not feeling nauseous or lightheaded?” Ian shook his head and the nurse jotted a few notes on his chart. “What’s his name? If you give me five minutes I’ll look his name up in the system”   
“Mickey Milkovich” Ian said. “Thank you” The nurse nodded and walked out. 

Five minutes later the nurse came back with all the information she could find on Mickey. He’d had surgery and was now in recovery on the fifth floor. He was doing well. Ian breathed a sigh of relief, thanked the nurse and headed for the nearest elevator. Ian stepped towards the elevator when the doors opened and collided with a large man with a pot belly. Ian recognised him instantly.   
“Lou” Ian said. “What are you doing here?”  
“Looking for you” Lou replied. “Your husband sent me” Ian’s eyes went wide which made Lou chuckle. “It’s ok kid, he told me”   
“Why?” Ian asked as they entered the elevator and Lou punched the number five.   
“I asked him. They had to cut off his wedding ring and I said I’d look after it” Lou explained. “I get why you didn’t want to say anything but honestly it’s not a big deal”   
The elevator dinged open and Ian followed Lou down the corridor towards Mickey’s room. As they turned the corner they came face to face with a large group of their colleagues. Ian sighed. He really didn’t want to deal with anyone right now, he just wanted to be with Mickey.   
“I’ll deal with them, you go see Mickey” Lou said with a hand on Ian’s shoulder. Ian nodded his thanks and managed to slip past everyone unnoticed. 

Ian could barely move as he stared at his husband, taking in the scrapes on his face and the tubes he was hooked up to.   
“Hey Gallagher” Mickey greeted when he spotted Ian in the doorway, staring at him. “Get over here man” Ian snapped out of his trance and bolted to Mickey’s side, burying his face in the older man’s shoulder.  
“Fuck” Ian sniffed when he finally lifted his head. “I thought I’d lost you”   
“I’m sorry” Mickey mumbled, hissing in pain as he tried to shift higher in the bed. Ian pulled the nearest chair to the side of the bed without letting go of Mickey’s hand.   
“Not your fault” Ian said, stroking Mickey’s face with his free hand. “Nobody saw it coming”   
They fell into a comfortable silence, just looking at each other like they were just discovering the other. A knock at the door made them both jump and Ian was quick to release Mickey’s hand. But Mickey wasn’t having it, he just gripped Ian’s hand harder and shot the redhead a quick smile as a nurse walked in.   
“How’re you feeling, Mickey?” the nurse asked as she stopped at the foot of the bed and picked up his chart. “How’s the pain?”  
“I’ve been better” Mickey replied. “Pain’s at a steady eight”   
“Ok, I’ll get you something for that” The nurse replied, scribbling on the chart before putting it back in its holder and looking up and seeing Ian for the first time. “Oh, hi. Who are you?”   
Ian was about to introduce himself when Mickey spoke first. “This is Ian, my husband”   
“Oh, nice to meet you!” The nurse gave Ian a bright smile. “Got your hands full with this one”   
“He’s worth it” Ian matched her smile and glanced at Mickey before adding. “Most of the time”  
“Hey, is that really how you talk about me when I’m lying in a damn hospital bed?” Mickey scoffed but there was a smile on his lips.   
“I’m gonna get those pain meds. I’ll be back” The nurse excused herself.   
“Is your pain really that bad?” Ian asked. Mickey wouldn’t meet Ian’s gaze, instead finding great interest in a loose thread in the blanket. That told the redhead all he needed to know. But before Ian had the chance to tell his husband off, the nurse returned with a vile of clear liquid. The couple watched in silence as the nurse hooked Mickey up to an IV and administered the medication. After scribbling a few notes on his chart, the nurse flashed a small smile and walked away.   
“Enjoy it while it lasts you fucker” Ian leant forward and whispered in Mickey’s ear. “’Cause it ain’t happenin’ again”   
Mickey was about to argue but a stern look from his husband and the rush of medication in his veins stopped him. Right now nothing else mattered. 

~~~~~  
Mickey was discharged a week later and he never asked for any more pain meds. His pain was never an eight but when else was he going to be allowed to get high? Ian didn’t leave his side all week, insisting on sleeping on the uncomfortable plastic chair. So they were both very happy when Mickey’s surgeon came around and handed them discharge papers. 

Once he was home there was a parade of visitors for the first few days and they lived off quiches, casseroles and stews for two weeks. 

Mickey returned to work, five months after he was shot, to fanfare and fuss. The whole office cheered and applauded when the pair walked in, hand in hand. As it turned out, nobody cared they were married. They sat down with their bosses who only reprimanded them for not handing out invites to the wedding before sending them off with a new case. 

~~~~~  
Things were pottering along well for the couple. Mickey had gotten back into the courtroom and Ian was no longer watching over him like a hawk. They’d even gone to work separately a few times.   
On one of these particular days, Ian was working late so he decided to pick up a pizza on his way home.   
“Mick, you here?” Ian called when he opened the front door, pizza in hand. But what greeted him wasn’t his husband. A blur came hurtling down the hallway and colliding heavily with Ian’s legs. The pizza went flying through the air and the box landed, open, on the hardwood floor several feet away. Ian watched, completely bemused, as a tiny puppy trotted over to the pizza and started eating it.   
“Ah, Mick?” Ian called without taking his eyes off the fluff ball. Seconds later a frazzled looking Mickey appeared from their bedroom, doing up his fly. “You lose something?”  
“Hey! You’re home!” Mickey exclaimed as he planted a kiss on Ian’s lips.   
“You wanna explain the tiny ball of fluff that’s eating our dinner?” Ian asked.   
“He was meant to be a surprise” Mickey replied.   
“I’m surprised, don’t worry about that” Ian stated. He tried to stay hard but the fluff ball looked up at him and trotted over, staring up at him with gorgeous eyes and Ian melted. He bent down and scooped the puppy into his arms, cooing at it.   
“We were talking about getting a dog before I got shot and now that everything’s back to normal I thought I’d surprise you” Mickey spoke hastily, as though he was worried Ian would tell him to take the puppy back.   
“Do we have a boy or a girl?” Ian chuckled as the puppy licked at his face.   
“Boy, he’s five weeks old” Mickey sighed in relief as Ian continued to coo at the pup. There was no way the redhead would be able to give the puppy up now. “What’re we gonna call him?”   
“What about” Ian thought for a moment, holding the puppy at arms-length to get a good look at him. “Bailey?” The puppy yipped and it was decided. After ordering another pizza for delivery, Mickey curled up on the sofa with Ian and Bailey to watch the latest Marvel movie with a huge smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I think of Mickey and Ian having a dog I always picture a golden Labrador. They're gorgeous and I would love one of my own. 
> 
> Also, who really thought I could kill Mickey?! He's my baby and there's just no way I could. Ian's a different story. hahaha
> 
> As usual, come talk to me/prompt me on tumblr - livefortoday-dreamforever

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, there will be a second chapter. I couldn't end it like this. 
> 
> As always, come talk/prompt me on Tumblr - livefortoday-dreamforever


End file.
